


'til the end of the line

by SmaptainSmerica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bring tissues, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, im mean, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaptainSmerica/pseuds/SmaptainSmerica
Summary: Bucky survives the snap. Steve and Bucky go to Vormir only one will survive





	'til the end of the line

It was a simple mission. Go to Vormir, get the stone, meet back on Earth in the right year. Very simple mission Steve and Bucky should’ve pulled it off easily, but there was something that wasn’t mentioned. A price. 

 

Steve held Bucky’s hand as tight as he could without breaking his finger while Bucky calmly lowered the ship to the sandy ground of Vormir. “You alright Stevie?” Bucky asked, turning to face Steve after the ship was parked. Steve nodded quickly with his jaw still clenched. “Yeah you seem alright” Bucky said standing from his seat to grab his weapons stowed in the back of the ship. “I’ll be fine I just don’t like planes remember?” Steve said grabbing his shield and putting it on the magnetic clips on the back of his suit.

 

“Oh I remember Steve, every time we are in a plane you remind me, you also remind me every time you wake up mid-scream.” Bucky deadpanned as Steve simply glared in his direction at the badly timed jokes. They walked side by side to the door stopping before stepping out they exchanged their dog tags like they always do before missions, as a silent vow to always be with each other. “Be safe out there ok. I’m with ya ‘til the end of the line” Steve said looking at Bucky with loving eyes “‘til the end of the line punk” Bucky said smiling and they stepped off the ship.

 

“That’s a big ass mountain” Bucky said peering up from the base. “Language!” Steve jokingly shouted as he began his climb “Wow you’re one to talk. How would everyone feel if they knew the fourth of July stripper cussed?” Bucky said following behind Steve begrudgingly. 

 

“What do you think is at the top?” Bucky asked halfway through their climb “Sand.” Steve said in a monotone voice. “No shit Sherlock, I coulda guessed that myself.” Bucky said cuffing Steve on the back of the head. 

 

When they reached the top there wasn’t much to be seen just some rocks, a little sand, a huge cliff, some person in a weird cloak- Wait! Bucky drew a gun and Steve readied his shield prepared to block any attack that could come his or Bucky’s way. “James Buchanan Barnes, son of George. Steven Grant Rogers, son of Joseph.” The stranger said stepping into the light “Red Skull, son of… a Bitch you’re still alive?” Steve said in disbelief. He lowered the shield walking calmly to Red Skull before reaching back and punching him in the nose.

 

Ten minutes, and a legend later they sat staring at the cliff talking quietly “I don’t think he’s lying Stevie. He has no reason to lie about something like that” Bucky said slightly teary eyed. “I’ll do it. I’ll go over the cliff.” Steve said starting to walk before Bucky grabbed his arm “Woah there punk shouldn’t it be me? I mean I’ve done some bad stuff Steve, if anyone deserves this it’s me.” Steve turned to face Bucky “I broke up the avengers, maybe if we were all together for this fight we wouldn’t even be here. You deserve a happy ending Buck.” Steve stated firmly “I’m not letting you die.” Bucky retaliated “Well I won’t let you die” they locked eyes for a moment before Bucky punched Steve and started running to the cliff. He made it halfway to the cliff before he heard a whipping sound a second too late, not having time to turn he got hit in the back with the shield and Steve ran past him. Steve was almost to the edge before Bucky flipped him around and started to fall. Steve managed to grab his clenched metal hand just before he fell “Bucky! Don’t let go!” Steve yelled over the wind whipping on the cliff “It has to be this way Steve I’m sorry. I love ya punk” he said before pulling the clip that detaches his arm.

 

Steve sat up abruptly still caught in a scream only to realize he was sitting in water. He opened his hand and found a stone, in the other, Bucky’s arm. He silently cried wishing to go back in time. ‘It should’ve been me’ he thinks over and over. When he has cried all the tears he could he stood up and turned the hand over noticing something glint in the sun. he opened the still clenched fist and saw a ring engraved with ‘til the end of the line.


End file.
